


Now I Remember

by AkiraSatona



Series: Voltron One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Lance goes from regular to Altean, M/M, its lotors fault, loses his memory, then gains it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lance is the son of King Alfor of Altea. Crown prince and next in line to the throne. However due to the galran war. He was sent away to live as a human on the earth. Now thanks to Lotor Lance has recovered and is back to his Altean self. While still of course bekng Lance.





	Now I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Could've been longer. It focused more on how Allura was proud of him I think at the end. And I could’ve focused more on Shiro and Lance’s relationship but oh well. Hope yall enjoy this trainwreck.

Lance ‘woke up’ in a sense surrounded by strangers. He had no idea where or even who he was. He could vaugely hear whispering as he sat up. Then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance? Are you alright?” A man with a scar on the bridge of his nose asked him. So his name was Lance. That was a start, he racked his brain for any sort of information on what happened but got nothing. He looked around at the people in the room he assumed was a medical bay and his eyes stopped on a woman with White hair.

“...S-....” he tried to speak but his voice was hoarse and ragged. He didn’t even know what was about to come out of his mouth before he was getting up and making his way over to her. He stared at her then grabbed her hand out of impulse. He heard a snort of laughter in the background but he continued to focus on the woman in front of him.

“S-Sis....ter...” he tried again. This time more successful. And when he said it. Memories and visions rushed into his mind of her. The two of them playing with King Alfor and their mother when they were little. He remembered the war. He remembered his father sending him to earth in the Cryopod and he remembered seeing as Allura had her memories of him taken. He watched as both her and Coran’s eyes widened.

“Brother?” She asked nervously. She too had experienced the lapse that gave her memories of him back to her. He nodded and hugged her. Tears down his face. 

“I.. Didn’t think.... I’d see you.....again...” he slowly got out as Allura hugged him back. Smiling brightly.

“Oh Lance. I’m so happy you’ve returned.” She said. Coran coming over and joining in on the hug fest. Lance could feel his Altean marks return to his body and he felt so at home now.

The rest of the paladins watched in shock as Altean marks settled into Lances cheeks. Even more so at the revelation that their lance and the princess were actually related. 

Eventually Lance pulled away and looked at his older sister. “I’m sorry for all the flirting I did when I wasn’t me.” He apologized. Allura laughed and smiled at him. 

“It’s alright Lance. Neither of us knew better.” She said. Lance smiled and turned to face the other paladins.

“Greetings everyone. I suppose now I should properly introduce myself. I am Princess Allura’s younger brother Lance. When the war started Father sent me to earth in a cryopod and erased the memories of me from Allura and mother. So that I wouldn’t be found by Zarkon. The Garrison found me in the Cryopod during the contrsuction of the school an odd ten thousand years later and kept me there as an experiment. My mind was conscious but when they released the cryopod I was transformed into a human and had no recollection of Altea. So they put me with a human family. I assume when I had a threatening injury my Altean blood jogged my body’s memory of itself so to speak.” He explained. The rest of the paladins looked at him and Shiro came over. 

“Do you still remember us? Me? Shiro?” He asked. Lance tilted his head and racked his brain again. 

“Shiro...” Lance mumbled to himself then felt a rush of emotion come back to him. He must have fell forward in his lapse of thought because he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and hold him up. He looked up at Shiro’s face and slowly reached up. Tracing the scar on his nose then brought his hand down to the galran arm and traced the spot where it was connected to flesh. 

“Shiro..” he repeated again. Memories slowly seeping back into his mind like they had done with Allura. He looked back and and put a hand on Shiro’s cheek. 

“How could I ever forget you Takashi?” He asked. Shiro and picked him up. Hugging him tightly.

“I was so scared I’d lost you. When Lotor....” he started but Lance just shushed him. 

“Its alright. Lotor will get what is coming to him. Trust me on that my Takashi. You will not lose me. In this life or the next I will always find my way to you.” He said. Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead. Lance smiled then turned and headed to the bridge. A slew of confused paladins and two proud alteans following him.

When he reached where he needed to be he walked up and took out his bayard. Watching as it changed shape into his Fathers own Altean Broadsword instead of the normal rifle the others expected. 

Shiro walked up to one side of him and Allura stood proud on the other. Lance smiled at them as he rested the tip of his sword on the castle floor and stared into the open space in front of him. 

“I will end the galran reign. Once and for all. Lotor will come to regret the day he ever crossed me.” He said with a smirk on his face. Allura watched as Lance turned, smiled at Shiro then put his bayard away and the two walked off out of the room. She saw so much of their father in him. And she knew he had finally felt at home and felt that he knew his place. Which really was all she ever wanted for him. She hated that he never saw himself good enough to be a paladin. Yet there he was. King Alfors son, the crown prince of Altea. But also Lance Mcclain, Takashi Shirogone’s lover, and pilot of the blue and red Lions. 

And she couldn’t be prouder of him.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love kolivance. Shance is my shit so I will definitely be posting more of space dad and Space Goofball. 
> 
> Live Laugh Love and I will write for you all later
> 
> Peace out
> 
> ~AkiraSatona


End file.
